1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments, in particular to a brassiere.
2. Description of Related Art
Production a brassiere made of elastic textile providing the wearer with a sensation of lightness and comfort, is often counteracted by the reinforcement and support devices for correctly maintaining the bust notwithstanding the elasticity of the textile material. These devices can comprise frameworks as in the conventional configuration, said frameworks being generally considered unpleasant, or of reinforcing textile layers, as disclosed for example in EP 0 809 945, teaching reinforcement parts fused together or laminated but having the drawback of stiffening the garment and nullifying its expandability.
Similarly, manufacturing of the brassiere is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,310, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,364, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,124 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,659 in which the cups of the brassiere are thermally molded. However, the resulting comfort and support obtained using these techniques leaves much to be desired.